


I Think We're Alone Now

by hashtag_husky



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtag_husky/pseuds/hashtag_husky
Summary: Five and Vanya are tired of living their lives in the Umbrella Academy. So they decide to leave- to the future that is. What is Five took Vanya with him? How would they both handle living in the Apocalypse together?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fiveya story for the TUA fandom. Please leave comments and I hope you enjoy the journey with me!

_ **PROLOGUE** _

_Time, time, time_  
_See what's become of me_  
_ While I looked around for my possibilities_  
_ I was so hard to please_

It was the beginning of May. May 2ndto be exact. By this time the flowers would have already bloomed, shedding their light and friendly hues around the northern hemisphere. But not now, maybe never again. The world was decayed, void of most color. Most of the fires had gone out, leaving only the dark, barren wasteland of brick, rubble and dry earth in its wake. The only traces of color come from chalk drawings written on broken side-walks or sides of white stained buildings. The pictures show young people in masks here, a monkey in a suit there, and a tall man with a tall hat and exaggerated mustache standing over them all. Memorials of those passed away, of those lost but not forgotten. Memories of a past once known, of childhoods lost; a world far, far away.

“How could you let this happen…” The soft murmur of her voice carried over the expanse between them, shaking the young eighteen year old out of his daydream. How long had it been? He wondered. It felt like hours. Days? He wasn’t sure but he could still hear the screaming faintly in his ears. The wailing. The awful noises that had pierced the static air.

Where had it all gone wrong?

He closed his eyes and tried to will her presence away. Five had never liked open-ended questions. But this particular question he absolutely didn’t want to face. Not from her, now here, not now.

A pregnant pause.

“I think you’ll have to be more specific than that.” He finally responded, his voice sounding raw and bitter even in his own ears. He couldn’t bring himself to feel anything, he had shut that down quickly enough. It was easier that way, less painful.

She had her back to him, still kneeling on the cold floor in front of where it happened. He could already see her tensing in his mind’s eye, jaw clenching as she turned her face toward him, not able to stare him directly in the face.

“You know exactly what I mean, Five!” She shouted, voice chipped between a laugh and a sob.

He wanted to tell her that she was being hysterical. She needed rest, they both did, but her the more. After what happened it was a wonder she hadn’t passed out against the tub.

“Do I?” He sighed, opening his tired and hollow eyes to finally meet her gaze. His heart clenched at what he saw.

“I can’t keep doing this…” She whispered, looking away quickly.

“Vanya…” He started, moving his knee from its’ previous bent position, feeling the bone crack from how long he’d been sitting in the same position, looking as if he might move toward her but stops at her harsh reply.

“Don’t lecture me! Not now…not when…-“ She breaks off the sentence, her shoulders slouching forward before rocking back as if she were in an upwards fetal position.

Five realized she was trying to comfort herself. He knew he should try to help her but the way she looked at him with such loathing he wasn’t sure if he could. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but would she let him? He didn’t want to risk upsetting her more than she already was.

“It wasn’t your fault.” He gritted out, fingers curling tightly as he tries to fight back the wave of helplessness and guilt wash over him. If it was anyone’s fault it was his. Wasn’t he the one that decided to bring them here? To get to this point?

“It was a mistake.” She said and the words are so final that Five thinks she believes them herself and he can’t let that be true.

“Vanya, listen to me…hey! Just listen!” He found himself blinking over to her faster than he thought possible, grabbing onto her shoulders and turning her around into his arms. He’s fighting back tears now as he tries to get her to look at him.

“Don’t say that. Don’t _ever _say that, you hear me?” He told her tensely, gripping her hard and she isn’t looking at him and it’s killing him every second that passes.

“No, we should have just- I should have just listened to you before we…” She gasped out and he brought his face closer, lowering his eyes so he can see her dark orbs, so raw from weeping and glistening with the promise of new tears.

“No Vanya, if there’s anyone you should have listened to it was you. Not me. You wanted this, God, I wanted this. But sometimes, sometimes shit happens. _Shit just happens Vanya!_” Five tried to make her understand, but as far as comforting and reassuring goes it was not his forte.

Vanya tried to push him away but he wouldn’t let her. He’s on his knees in front of her and he thinks about how much he could turn back time, to prevent this heartache amongst many others from ever happening. But he knows some things you can’t erase, even if he tried he knew the pain would still remain and that he didn’t know how to take away.

“Five let go of me!” She cried, anger bubbling up against the sadness as he brings her chin up so she’s looking him directly in the eyes.

“Not happening. I’m never letting go of you Vanya Hargreeves. If you believe anything today believe in that.” He told her unwaveringly, pulling her into an embrace and letting her just sob and sob.

His eyes close tightly as he holds onto her, but not before seeing the bundle of cloth spotted with blood laying just a few feet away from them both.

_It wasn’t her fault._He told himself, feeling the tears flow freely as he breathes in her presence, trying to shut out the crazy world around them.

And it wasn’t a mistake.

Coming here? That was the mistake.

And how he wished he could reverse it.


	2. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been a long waited update, but I am starting to watch s2 and it has reinvigorated me to write more of my beloved Fiveya, which shall always be dear to my heart despite certain writer decisions. :)

Once upon a time there was a lovely family with a brilliant father, an intricately made metal mother, and seven fascinating children.

If you can take the half-truths from this lie then you might just be thinking of the same family I am- if you could even call it a family. For all extents and purposes, we shall call them that for the lapse of this dreadfully sad story.

Well you weren’t expecting a fairytale were you? Go read something like Winnie the Pooh or Goldie Locks if that was what you were wanting to read, otherwise, brace yourself, for this tale indeed will be full of tragedy and terror, but for your convenience, written as tastefully as the timeless tale of Romeo and Juliet.

Indeed, this story might not be about two star crossed lovers but it is about a boy, and a girl, and their time with their mad family and mad realities. You will see what I mean when we get further, probably into chapter three or four (I can be awfully long winded you see, so it could be even later than that), when you will understand why I use realities in the plural sense.

Let me stop rambling and get right into the mix of it all, hm?

Seven children, one mad man father and a robotic mother (and I’m not just talking about her manner of speaking, she is literally a robot). Sounds a bit more unpleasant than the first description, doesn’t it? Anyhow, you have these children, taken in by a man named Reginald Hargreeves, a well-known rich business man who, for most of his abnormally long life, sold umbrellas for a living. In his endeavors, he found himself in the charge of these seven specially made children. Fatherless, if you can believe it, these children were all born on the exact same day, at the exact same hour, to seven different mothers. But it gets even stranger from there… all of these children, the seven as pertains to this tale, all grew up with interesting talents. 

I am not talking about being able to play the violin at an advanced level or juggling bowling balls (a difficult yet I should think not impossible task), even though some of these very talents some of the children had. I am talking about gifts; supernaturally gained in a mysterious mystery we shall probably never find out. But the how is not important, not even the why (well, at least for now). The fact of the matter is, Reginald Hargreeves was now in the possession of seven abnormally normal looking children who all possessed their own unique power. All except one that is. 

Number One, aptly named for his incredible strength, would become the leader of this band of misfits. He would later get the name Luther when it was decided that the children needed to have some semblance of normalcy if they were to become the great heroes of the Umbrella Academy. Then you have Number Two, also known as Diego, with his incredible dexterity and muscle memory which was particularly useful in his ability to control projectiles with his mind. Number Three, Allison, able to control a person’s very mind by the words ‘I heard a rumor’. Then you had Number Four, the most abnormal of them all, with the ability to see and interact with ghosts (also named Klaus). And then, ah, one of the stars of our production, Number Five, who, by an extreme case of childish rebellion, refused to be called by any other name. His gift was spatial manipulation, which is just a fancy way of saying he could bend time and space, enabling him to traverse via teleporting and time jumping (the latter not yet achieved but greatly longed for). Then you had Number Six, the quiet one whose head was always stuck behind a book with a power he despised more than took pride in, which involved unruly tentacles that would one day become his doom- his name was Ben. Last but not least, lovely Number Seven, the black sheep out of them all, who would also be one of our main contenders. Vanya. Plain and ordinary, Vanya. 

These seven, all unique and all found with their own distinguishing characteristics, were the Umbrella Academy, who were well trained in combat, tactics and negotiations, able to work as a unit to take down any foe. At least, that was what their grand puppet master Reginald intended them to be. But the more they tried to please dear father, the more he seemed to disapprove of them and the more the siblings grew weary and worn down. It seemed all the media attention and adoring fans they had complied over their thirteen years of hard existence (hard in that they were continually put through regiment training and exercises, both of the mind and body), did not satisfy such young, fragile minds when daddy dearest couldn’t see them worthy of any trophy but ‘World’s Biggest Failure”.

While it would be nice and good to take a look at all seven of these gifted individuals in part, for the purpose of this story, we are only going to focus on the two that were previously hinted at. These two, perhaps the most unfortunate of all, are the ones this tale will hope to describe in the greatest accuracy and devotion, of what their lives are like, and what their lives would become.

Now that you know the backdrop, let’s dive a little deeper and narrow the lens. We’ll start from the day it all started to break down. When the world both Five and Vanya knew their entire lives began to grow old, and when now two pre-teen heroes began to want more than what they had. Or in truth, what they didn’t have. 

This is their story.


	3. Hide and Seek (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Hargreeves attempt to play a game.

“One…. Two…. Three…”

The freedom to enjoy one’s childhood when it was otherwise spent doing incredibly unchild-like things such as combat training or bomb disarming was a rarity for the Hargreeves children. But today was one of those rare days where Father Hargreeves was off on one of his “executive meetings” (as he liked to call them). This meant that the Umbrella Academy would have a few sparse hours to act like the real preteens they were meant to be for a change. And today’s preteen activity would be the innocent game of hide and seek- but with one twist. As with most things, the Academy did things a bit differently than the normal way of going about something like a game or task.

For you see, instead of simply ‘seeking’ the person to be found by the designated seeker (as what was expected in this game), the seeker had to not only seek, but disarm and/or bind the one they had found in order for it to the next person tagged to do the same thereafter. It made the game not only more interesting but given the children’s tactical mentality, it was not more fun but good training practice as well.

To be fair (for a change) everyone agreed to let Vanya play along, (after much silent glaring from a certain sharp cheeked boy who demanded his siblings to comply with this) but of course, her job would only be temporary. All she had to do was find the first Hargreeves, only allowed to tag them (given her lack of abilities- other than her extraordinary ability to play the violin like a professional). 

Of course, Vanya was only too glad to be doing something with her siblings that was not simply measuring their heights or some other secondary task that only allowed her to observe rather than act alongside one of her siblings. It was her voice now that rang out in the courtyard by the big tree that had finally come to the end of the count.

“…ninety-nine…one-hundred! Ready or not, here I come!” 

A rare delightful noise as the girl of thirteen turned around, her bangs waving in her vision as she looked around her, readying for her mission to go and find her first victim. It was times like these that she felt a part of it all, and it invigorated her all the more to do her task well.

Despite some of her siblings’ beliefs that she was as dull as her lack of abilities made her ordinarily so, Vanya was a sharp young girl. Despite her apparent lack of supernatural prowess, she was unnaturally gifted in sense of hearing. She could, for example, hear a fly buzzing in a window from across the room, or better yet, the sound of their mother Grace humming from the kitchen which she could hear all the way upstairs in her room with the door shut. It was the perfect gift to have for this type of game, which counted on not only sharp vision, but aural faculty.

Knowing this trait all too well about her, a certain time traveler, who, knowing Vanya, would start in the most obvious places in search of her siblings, put his own mission into motion as he watched from the central control room of the academy. The surveillance room was an off limits place for the Hargreeves kids and only Five was bold enough to show such defiance in the face of the one who put such a rule into place.

There was a certain kind of fear, which bordered more on actual fear than the reverent respect one should expect a child to have toward their guardian figure that almost all the Umbrella Academy displayed toward Sir Reginald. The exception was the very same boy who rebelled now. And it was the very same one whose mind worked his ingenuous plan to, once again, show up his siblings.

You see, Five was not only as defiant as a cat with its claws out tearing into flesh while a desperate owner tries to give said cat a bath, but he was also extremely competitive. It was apparent from the first task their father had given them (to retrieve a certain red flag from atop an obstacle course), that Five was hell bent on showing the world (and that encompassed his siblings and father namely), that he was the best. No matter what it was, how hard it might be, he was going to do it bigger and better than the other sorry excuses for superheroes. He was better, in all ways, and indeed, Five sometimes took his pride too far in proving just how better he was than the rest of them. And that involved breaking a few rules, naturally.

Who better to drag into his mishaps than his dear sister Vanya, whom, unknown to all, even himself (for he dared not admit it to even he), was perhaps the first person in existence he truly respected. He truly entrusted no one else in the current company with the insights and secrets he held to anyone else but her. He wasn’t exactly sure how it came to be that he started to have such deep affects for the one person out of the bunch that shouldn’t have even mattered in the grand scheme to a thirteen-year-old egotist (in regards to her being the weakest and so maybe less adventitious siblings to share and conduct schemes with). But it was one day when they had simply been left alone together that it happened. In fact, it had been as natural as breathing when he had made some snarky statement or another and Vanya had, to his surprise, smiled rather than shaken her head at him. (though she had done that as well) Maybe it was the fact she had not belittled his attitude which made Five feel like he could continue to open himself up more to her, and not simply show the hard and arrogant side he kept up with everyone else. The sibling that might have come a close second was perhaps Ben, whose quiet company while reading Five enjoyed.

Watching her scan the small screen, Five was found with a bemused expression as he watched the first sibling get discovered. Klaus had been hiding behind a rather non-obscure house plant in the living room, his characteristic manic giggling no doubt giving him away also. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he could quite imagine it went something along these lines:

“Klaus could you not have tried a bit harder this time?” Vanya asked with some disappointment as she stared at her brother tentatively whose smile was unwavering.

“I thought the point of the game was to be found first?” Klaus said with all seriousness before skipping off in a random direction. 

Vanya was left alone, frowning to herself, perhaps wondering why on earth she hadn’t simply skipped over the obvious one to provide herself with a bit more of a challenge. 

It would take Klaus at least a good thirty minutes to find one of the others, Five knew, as he looked once more to the screen where his sister stood in the vacant room, knowing it was time for him to make his appearance.

Jumping was second nature now as he teleported easily to the spot behind where Vanya stood in the drawing room, smiling smartly as he watched Vanya give a light jump and spin around in time to say:

“Five!” Her fear turned to chastising as she looked about then and whispered fiercely. “I do wish you would stop doing that to me!” Of course her anger was not fueled more than a little as Five shrugged his shoulders innocently.

“You should be expecting it by now.” He remarked, smirking before grabbing her by the arm. “Now come on, we have a game to win.” 

Vanya looked slightly confused but happy to go along with being apart of whatever grand scheme Five was orchestrating as she followed him closely as he led them carefully out of the room.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked, her eagerness making her step into Five as he stopped abruptly, much too aware for his own good as he brought up a hand to steady her before she could trip over him. 

“I need you to help me ensure the others are found before I am.” He told her simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“But that’s cheat-“ She began but he held up a finger to her mouth.

“It’s called tactical advantage.” He said with that air of knowledge that Vanya thought looked so well on him. He could say a blatant lie and make it sound like scientific fact just by the way he said it. She could only blush at her own naivety, but even if he could convince himself of it, she had to at least let him know she wasn’t fooled.

“You sure that’s not your obsessive need to be number one in everything talking?” She grinned at the blank expression he gave her, knowing he was feigning ignorance to bypass the guilt she hoped he might be feeling over having that unfair advantage over the others.

“I think you’re mistaking me with Number One there Vanya.” He told her, rolling his eyes at the dumb brute who indeed was the very first to volunteer for anything, especially when daddy dearest was involved. He was slightly hurt Vanya thought him [i]that[/i] vain. But of course, it was true all the same.

“Luther would at least admit he was being arrogant.” She told him with a small smirk that seemed to draw Five’s more immediate attention. (she did look exceptionally lovelier with that expression on her face, much better than the usual timid frown she wore in front of everyone else)

“It’s genius. Not arrogance.” He smirked right back, not failing to notice how close she was to him still. He wondered if she was aware of just how minty fresh her breath smelled like.

Vanya was momentarily dazzled by the way Five was looking at her that she almost forgot where they were until they both heard the sound of a board creaking under foot, or should we say, under paw, for they both jumped apart and looked up in time to see none other than Pogo the Chimp descending the stair case.

“Oh children, hello.” Pogo was a dear part of the family and never referred to as a pet for he was as much their caretaker as Reginald or Grace was. He came to stand before both Vanya and Five with warm brown eyes. 

“What might you two be up to?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, smiling slightly as he looked at them patiently.

Five made a characteristic hip adjustment as he made himself look less like a boy who was trying to cheat his siblings out of winning a game and more like a undisturbed lion lazing about on a sunny December day.

“Just enjoying the free time Pogo.” He said laxly, gesturing lazily. “While it’s still ours.” The underlying tension was there in his voice, but it only seemed to be understood by Five.

“We’re playing a game.” Vanya blurted out, covering her mouth despite the “secret” not being really anything to worry about and much less feel sorry for acknowledging. Five gave her a short look that said as much.

“Ah, I see.Well I shouldn’t keep you from it. I was just getting ready to start a fire, awful draft today in here.” He shuddered slightly for effect before tipping his head to the two children, a smile once more. “Don’t get up to too much trouble.” He added with a knowing look before walking between them and past into the living room.

Five stared after him with a slightly furrowed brow before Vanya was taking his hand suddenly and tugging him away. “That was close!”

Five couldn’t help but chuckle at her worrying as she walked them into another part of the house where they were alone once more. Or so it seemed.

“How am I supposed to help you find the others?” She was now asking, quirking a brow and Five wondered if she was joking.

He waited to see if she was but she wasn’t and he couldn’t help but sigh despite himself. “Vanya. Are you still so blind to your own gifts?” He shook his head, walking into the kitchen as he looked casually inside a cupboard while listening for Vanya’s response.

“Gifts? Five, I hardly think playing the violin is a gift. Anyone could do it with enough pra-“ She started to say but Five only waved off her reply.

“I’m not talking about the violin, though yes, that does take a special kind of talent to do.” He sighed once more. “I’m talking about your hearing.” He paused to look at her, expectant.

“My hearing?” She blurted out incredulously before she felt the wind change and saw Five suddenly at her other side. She didn’t even flinch that time, and Five knew the reason why since, one, she was expecting it this time, and two, she already heard the quiet ‘plop’ of his spatial jumping to be ready for the change.

“It’s so second nature to you that you don’t even think about it, but you hear far better than any of us.” He walked around her, not missing a beat as he turned to her calmly once more. “Think about it, remember when you had such hard time getting to sleep when we were younger? You said it was because you kept hearing pattering like rain fall? That no one else could hear?” He asked, waiting to see if she’d remember and he saw that she did.

“Okay? And it was mice, as I said. None of you guys believed me until we went up and found their tracts.” She shrugged. “You know I’ve always been a light sleeper…” She said quietly, as if it were a secret only between them. As if Five were the only one who could have really known that about her, given that they had, in the past, shared a bed together. Not for any reason other than comfort, for, you see, earlier on, Vanya suffered from nightmares and it led her one night into Five’s room where he had let her stay with him for as long as it took for the nightmares to fade away. Those had been tough days, a little after she had started taking her anxiety medicine father had given her. Five remembered how easy it was for her to be awoken and so had laid quiet and awake long before she was ready to get up to spare her the grogginess of being awoken too early from her sleep. Yet another lesser known fact about Five only Vanya knew he was capable of.

“Oh Vanya, is it really so hard for you to see anything a bit extraordinary about you?” He finally came to ask her, sarcasm aside for once as he looked at her with meaningful, slightly pitying eyes.

She looked slightly taken aback by the comment, only for the fact that she was not, one, used to hearing such words directed at her (least of all from Five) and two, she really could not believe anything less than ordinary about herself or anything about her. Her siblings had always been the extraordinary ones, she had just simply been Vanya, plain and simple Vanya. Nothing special, nothing lost or gained, simply, there. An ornament on a tree of other sparkling lights she would never be apart of. But to hear Five say something like that to her made her feel suddenly as warm as the sun and her face must have been lit up brighter than any star in the sky with the way she now looked at him with wide and amazed eyes. 

“Do you think it’s a… power?” She could hardly get the word out above a whisper and Five might have responded if not for the sudden crash that suddenly sounded from the hallway in the east side of the house. Five didn’t need super sensitive hearing to notice it either.

Five and Vanya exchanged a startled look before both of them went running to the scene. To neither of their surprises, what they saw before them explained everything and no words had to be spoken as they watched both masculine figures roll around on the floor together, shouting and cursing at the other. It went something like this:

“DIEGO!” Allison had appeared somewhere now who was, per usual, in the defense of the other boy rolling around on the ground, his fists pounding the suit of armor the other Hargreeves brother was hiding behind.

“WHAT?! I told him he couldn’t fit in the armor! That was MY hiding place to begin with!” Diego shouted, throwing the helmet at Luther who was cursing, face hot with rage and embarrassment as he let his own case be heard:

“LIAR! You followed me here and knocked down the armor so I’d be found before you!” Luther was held back by Ben and Klaus now as he stood up, fuming as Diego jumped up acrobatically, smirking secretly before looking to the others. “So who won then? Klaus? Who’d you find last?” 

Klaus, looking bamfuzzled, looked around and then slowly produced a half eaten cheese sandwich. “I found my week old cheese sandwich I thought I’d lost. Why? Was I supposed to be looking for you guys?” And with a chorus of groans, each sibling shook their head and looked at the other.

“Leave it to Klaus to ruin free time.” Ben sighed, ever the voice of reason.

“What? Come on guys! It’s grilled cheese!” Klaus gave a whine as he followed after Ben while Diego went off on his own and Allison and Luther went the other direction.

“Well, so much for that.” Five declared, hardly bothered really, he would have other opportunities to put his siblings in their places. He was only sad there wasn’t a bigger fight between Number One and Two.

“You know, a grilled cheese does sound pretty nice right now…” Vanya, ever glad to change the subject off her siblings’ disputes, looked over her shoulder to the kitchen before Five made an agreeable hum in response.

“Just not a one week old grilled cheese.” Five remarked, before they both laughed at the expense of their dear, odd brother. 

Maybe the game hadn’t worked out in their favor, but at least Five could still see to it that Vanya smiled every once and while. They might as well have been the only two having fun together that day, seeing as everyone else seemed to blur out of focus when it was just the two of them in some grand scheme together. 

But all fun and games had to come to an end sometime. And the signal of that end happened with the turning of the front door’s handle and a cold breeze from the north entering the Hargreeve’s mansion.

“Dad’s back.” They both said in unison as the air around them shifted and the shadows seemed to grow darker and they both shared a knowing, defeated look. 

Nothing good ever lasts, I suppose the saying goes.


End file.
